The Astrian rainforest
by MangaPlusAnimaEqualsAwsomeness
Summary: in a rainforest somehow in astria, william, an 11 year old plus anima begins a life in the rainforest. like george of the jungle, but not an idiot who crashes into trees all the time, and it's more realistic, if astria was a country & plus anima were real
1. getting an anima

I don't own +Anima, but if I did I would make the series way longer and still have enough time for tea… well, anyway, +Anima belongs to Natsumi Mukai, and this story belongs to ME, thank you for reading this and not skipping this, unless you did skip this, then you don't get candy.

A boy of about the age of 11, stood outside the jungle, enraged again, he almost hoped he could get chased by a tiger again, narrowly escaping or something like that, anyway. (he did so the last time he went there). Should have been careful what he hoped for…. Only this time he was sad, too, not just angry. He found it difficult to walk around without throwing something, he was pretty mad, his parents died and his new guardians were his aunt and uncle, both very greedy, and seemingly emotionless. They had been arguing about how the money of his parents would be split, and when he asked why they were arguing about _that_, when they had just died, his uncle said "Grow up kid, don't want to respect us? Then sleep OUTSIDE!"

He knew they weren't entirely serious, and that they expected him to argue, but instead he walked outside, and kept walking until he reached the jungle there he was, debating weather to enter or not. But then he heard his uncle behind him and ran as fast as he could into the jungle, when he turned around he saw his uncle enter, then look around and leave at a sprint. Damn coward. Oh well, now where could he sleep… a log maybe, like frogs hibernate. He suddenly realized he needed water, and went to the pond for some, there were some golden poison dart frogs, apparently the most poisonous, but they were misunderstood, because they wouldn't jump on you to release their poisons, they only released their poisons when you picked them up and messed with them.

But then a gigantic snake came over and began to coil around the boy, (who was thrashing and squirming, trying to escape) mostly his neck, and he fell in the water. with only his feat above water, and being unable to breathe, he was hopeless, he would not survive, he could not survive, he'd pulled tricks to get out of stuff in the past, but this was a death or death situation… that's what he thought, until… _no, I can't die, I have a life to live, it's no use… if only I had skin like those frogs… they can breathe through their skin… but me… I'm hopeless… there's no escape! _"_I_'_m gonna die!"_ he said aloud, but when he said the last word all that came out was heard was a croak, and all the frogs begun looking around for the source. He had webbed hands and feat, only his fingers and toes were now much longer, his legs were much stronger, he was gold, felt more buoyant, (he felt like he floated more) and he could breathe through his skin! Almost out of instinct, he kicked the snake hard, far harder than any normal human could ever kick. The serpent hissed and sithered away quickly, he got up, brushed himself off, and made his anima return to the scars, which were on the backs of his hands and feat. He sighed. "great… now I have double the secret to keep, now what should I do!" he said, he had become a +Anima... again

please review, I'm trying my best to write these, please pressure me to write more, that way I won't nead to write deadlines or anything and I'll just finish them as soon as I can.


	2. the tiger

+Anima isn't mine, yada yada yada, the usual disclaimer, but don't copy this without naming this as the source, please. Anyway, please review, that would be nice, regardless of what you are saying.

The boy looked around and saw a tiger following him with it's eyes... But when he jumped up to the nearest tree branch it jumped backward in surprise, (I don't know if it actually would but I'm just guessing.) while he begun jumping from tree to tree, not paying any attention to where he was going at all. Then he got to a cliff where he saw a waterfall, it looked familiar but he couldn't remember where from, then suddenly he remembered…

(FLASHBACK)

He was running, tears of fear in his eyes, and a tiger on his tail. The tears were causing a lack of visibility for him, and he couldn't tell where he was going. He ran to the edge of a cliff, then stopped, and started to run along the edge of it. He tried hard not to look down, but eventually he did, and saw a bunch of vines and a river down below, then warily went a little away from the cliff. Then, out of nowhere, the tiger ran and jumped on him, clawing his right arm, and pushing him off.

(FLASHBACK STOP)

The boy jumps off the cliff

(FLASHBACK COUNTINUES FROM PREVIOUS POINT)

He thought he would die, he wished he could just survive, and then, he fell on some vines, bounced up, and then got tangled in the vines. He was saved, but the tiger was there too, trying to get closer to the boy. As the boy tried to get away, a vine broke, and both the boy and the tiger both begun to fall, while other vines tangled there to take the place of the ones that fell. They both landed in water and when the river shallowed out the tiger got out and begun to search for the boy. The boy was looking for a way to escape, _if only I could blend in like that chameleon he thought, _then when the tiger got closer, he did, turning into a +Anima, with a scar on his spine (He finds this out later when he's at swimming or something), he grasped the wall and begun to climb up it with his now much stronger and longer fingers. The tiger tried to attack him, but his skin had become scaly, so the tiger's claws didn't leave a scratch. Finally he saw that there was a small cave behind the waterfall, so he climbed into it for the night. He left the next morning to go home and said he got lost.

(END FLASHBACK)

He smiled to himself, just before he landed in the river, with his scales covering his body to break the fall. he went to the waterfall, and climbed through the little space between the water falling and the cave entrance, but the cave was already occupied. "hello… I'm William, who're you?" he said, trying to see into the darkness…

Thank you for reading, I'm short on Ideas right now but I think I'm gonna have him meet the main characters next chapter… or just a bear or something


	3. the girl in the cave

Disclaimer: if you really want to read the disclaimer then just look at the first two chapters

"Please don't let it be him, it can't be him, he'll kill me." the girl whispered, hiding in the back of the cave "What are you talking about, I'm-" William started to say, then "STAY BACK! Or I'll-I'll use my anima against you!" the girl said, trying to back up even more. "My name is William, why are you freaking out… if people are going to be mad or something because you became a +Anima, then just don't tell them." said William, the girl relaxed "um, since you seam to understand +Anima pretty well I guess, can you help me get some food? I haven't eaten in a week, and I'm hardly ever able to get myself to get water when I'm thirsty." she said hopefully "Sure, oh, and I'm a +anima too, I became one today… and about a year ago… what do you mean you're not able to get water? there's some right there." he said "YAY! (runs over and gives him a hug) Wait, what do you mean you became one today and a year ago? And… I'm too afraid to go to the edge of the cave." she said. "oh… I became an anima a year ago, but I was in a life threatening situation today and my first anima was useless, so I got another one, now I have two." William said

"Wow! I didn't know that was possible!" said the girl, now in the light, showing that she was very pale (probably just because she'd been in a cave for a week) had long black hair, and green eyes. "I didn't know either until it happened" said William, "so what animas do you have?" the girl said then William stood up, stood against the wall, turned the color of the wall behind him, then jumped across the cave with his frog legs. "wow! Well, um, I'm still hungry…" the girl said "oh, right, I'm on it!" said William, running out of the cave. He took a look back at her, smiled, and went to get some fruit for her since any firewood he brought to the cave would get wet from the waterfall, so he couldn't get any meat. He went to the rainforest again, and saw a fig tree, so he decided to just get some of those. When he returned to the cave, she went over and hugged him again, then took a fig, washed it off in the waterfall, and ate it. "oh, this is so yummy, are you sure you don't want one?" she said, holding one out for him. "oh… well, you eat as many as it takes until you feel full, then I'll eat any that are left." William said, then she laughed, and said "oh, well, when you were gone, I realized I never introduced myself, I'm star," smiling. "that's a nice name." William said, looking at the waterfall, then realized something… "hey star… why did you panic when I entered the cave?" he said, curiously "well… there's this guy that came from sailand, and he's trying to find +Anima, to take back and sell as slaves." star replied, shuddering at the thought. "WHAT!" William said, then calmed down when he realized they would be okay.

"We'll be fine, even if he found out we were down here, (Star shivers) it wouldn't be worth it to come all the way down here to get us, it's nearly impossible to get out of here without a +anima abilaty, and would be impossible to carry a +anima or two back up with them." William said, putting a hand on star's shoulder. Then, to William's surprise, she started crying, and put her head on his shoulder. "thank you… now I can get a goodnights sleep, without any bad dreams." She whispered into his ear. Then walked over to the back of the cave, and took a nap that lasted several hours, until she screamed, and William ran over to her, and woke her up from the nightmare. "they're here William! go away, leave William alone!" star was saying, then when she opened her eyes and saw William, she blushed, and tried to hide her face. "Are you okay?" asked William, "do you want some more water or fig?" "no… I'm fine…" she said, then fell asleep again, and William went back to watching the waterfall. "I wish there could just be a place where +Anima could be happier than this…" he said, looking back at star. Then he went to the back of the cave, and tried to sleep on the cold floor, on the other side of it from star. But when he finally fell asleep, star put a blanket over him, and went back to her spot. She looked at the waterfall, which looked beautiful in the moonlight, smiled, and fell asleep again.


	4. in the jungle

Disclaimer: the plot of the story, and the characters in it so far are mine, but the general idea is not. So don't claim that any of this belongs to anyone other than me or Natsumi Mukai. I may give you credit for anything I put in that came from something that one of you said in a review, though, so please review!

When William woke up, he saw that star was still asleep, but looked cold, because she was shivering a little, so he put the blanket he had on him when he woke up, that he didn't remember putting on top of himself, on star. When he walked out of the cave, he saw that the sunlight was going above the cave _that must be why it was a little cold in the cave… _he thought, then got some more figs. When he returned, star ran over and hugged him "Where did you go? I thought you got lost… or worse. Why did you leave me here? Couldn't you have left me a note? Or woken me up? I was worried!" star said, crying onto his shoulder "sorry… you just looked so peaceful, I thought you would be asleep when I got back…" William said "oh… don't apologize then… do I look cute when I sleep?" star said, smiling. "ummm…" said William, not sure how to respond. "how about we come back to that later…" he said, after an awkward silence. "ok…" star said sadly, apparently disappointed. And to her surprise, William gave her a hug, patted her on the back, and said "why don't we just go outside now…" "okay, just make sure I don't fall over if it's too bright, okay?" star replied, then skipped out of the cave happily.

Followed by William, who was walking but still smiling. When he got out, she was standing there, covering her eyes, and trying to find her way down the slope. She missteped, and was off balance, she was about to lose her balance, when William grabbed her hand, and pulled her back up. "Thanks… I'm sorry you had to do that…" star said, blushing "aw well, what do you want for breakfast?" said William "figs, I guess…" star replied "well, even though I already got some, I should probably show you where they are, in case something happens to-" William started to say, then was interrupted by star saying "what are you saying? We're going to stick together, one won't leave the cave without the other, do you understand me?"

"yeah, but what if one of us get's hurt, what will we-"

"don't even bring it up!" Said star, who was trying not to cry, but was anyway.

"well… alright, how about if one of us needs to go somewhere then we'll just tell the other where and how long, and if we're gone longer than we said, then the other one can look for them if they want, how's that?"

"Well… ok, or we just leave a note, but we need some sort of paper…"

"Fine, but what's gonna happen to us? We're +anima, we can survive."

"I'm just scared, what would happen to me if I was in a life threatening situation, and there were no animals around, so I couldn't even get another anima."

"Just don't think about that…" said William, kissing her forehead.

"Okay… I'll try" star replied, blushing, and hiding her smile by turning around to look at the river.

"Isn't this nice? We have a whole valley to ourselves." said William, turning to look at the river too. After awhile, they went back to the cave, and night fell, and they found themselves leaning against the back of the cave, looking at the waterfall, with the moon showing through it, and holding hands. They fell asleep like that, as uncomfortable as it was, sitting next to each other made it more comfortable than when they were warm and level, rather than cold and sitting. When star had a bad dream, she just gripped William's hand a little tighter, woke up, leaned against him, and fell asleep again almost instantly, all the while, they were both smiling in their sleep.

I have realized that I still haven't put in a description of William's appearance… well, here it is:

He is relatively pale, has dark brown hair, is very skinny, and has eyes that are usually turquoise, but change color a lot. Please review!


End file.
